


like an animal

by letterthing



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterthing/pseuds/letterthing
Summary: “Good puppies don’t bite, Juuse,” Pekka says, feigning disappointment.





	like an animal

**Author's Note:**

> here is another very short, gross, badly written thing.

Pekka pulls his sweatpants up and over his ass, settles them loose around his hips, ties the drawstring in a neat bow. He runs a hand over his fleece-covered thigh, considers how soft it is. It reminds him of the spare blanket they keep in the bottom drawer of Juuse’s nightstand, the one stashed there for coming back after nights like these. He quickly pushes aside feelings the thought of what they have planned for tonight creates, forces himself to focus on the task at hand.

Taking a clean washcloth from the pile on their bathroom vanity, Pekka turns on the sink faucet and runs it under the warm water. Cleaning Juuse up only to get him dirty again feels unproductive, counter-intuitive, but it’s part of their game, one that gives them time. Time for Juuse to calm down, time for Pekka to work through the post-orgasm haze, time for both of them to slip into their respective roles. Pekka can feel the fog clearing and can feel the level of intensity in his heart rising up to his throat. He looks up in the mirror and stares at his reflection, focuses on slowing his breathing and building the confidence needed to take control for the rest of the night.

When Pekka makes his way back to their bedroom, Juuse is right where he left him, lounging on their bed, one leg thrown over the edge, foot swaying back and forth, the remnants of Pekka’s orgasm still strewn across his face, the splashes of come Juuse’s tongue couldn’t reach and his bound hands couldn’t clean up, the ones Pekka couldn’t bring himself to wipe away. Even now, as Pekka’s hands reach out towards him, so slowly, Juuse whines as Pekka gently wipes the damp washcloth across the skin of his cheek, a soft cry making its way out of his mouth.

“I’m going to untie you now, okay?” Pekka asks, throwing the soiled cloth to the laundry hamper in the corner of their room. Juuse looks up at him, eyes bright and wide, and nods. Pekka works quickly, getting the knots undone, unwinding the rope binding Juuse’s arms together and to the headboard.

Pekka watches Juuse as he works, watches Juuse’s glazed over, wet eyes come back into focus, the too-big, too-blown pupils as dark as ever, the blue of his irises as brilliant as they always are, just as heart-wrenching, just as able to knock the wind out of him. Pekka pulls the rope away, but Juuse’s arms stay exactly where they are. Pekka chuckles, light and amused, and helps Juuse pull his stiff arms down to a more comfortable position.

“How’re you doing, puppy?” Pekka asks, one hand stroking Juuse’s cheek gently, the other massaging at Juuse’s pink forearms.

“Jaw is sore,” Juuse mumbles softly.

Pekka tries not to chuckle as he remembers Juuse asking him the night before to fuck his face until he cried. There was no tone of regret in Juuse’s soft voice but Pekka always feels a little guilty being rough with Juuse. Even when it’s something Juuse’s asked for—begged for, even.

Juuse nips at Pekka’s thumb, the hand near his cheek having strayed, Juuse clearly upset at not being paid attention to. Pekka has to hold back another laugh.

“Hey,” Pekka chastises gently. Juuse smiles and nips at Pekka’s hand again. “Stop that,” Pekka says more sternly, hand gripping at Juuse’s cheek more firmly.

“If you keep biting me, I’m going to have to punish you, Juuse,” Pekka says, hand holding Juuse’s jaw in place, eyes stern and staring down at Juuse. Juuse has a smile wrapped around the corner of his lips as he bears down and bites on Pekka’s hand, _hard_. 

“Ow!” Pekka yelps instinctually. Juuse giggles, Pekka’s thumb still between his teeth. “You think you’re cute, don’t you?” Pekka asks rhetorically, disappointed mask pulled back over his face, his act put back together.

Juuse nods, shaking Pekka’s hand along with his head.

Pekka’s so fucking _endeared_ , Juuse’s ever-bratty self playing around and refusing to flat out ask for what he wants. They’ve talked about this, done a practice run to make sure Juuse can handle it, and Juuse’s just here, under him, asking him with wide, wild eyes and a smile on his face. And Pekka’s never been able to deny Juuse anything.

Pekka’s hand slaps lightly against Juuse’s cheek, more of a tap than any real, painful contact. Juuse’s mouth falls opens momentarily, a small gasp escaping his open mouth, but his eyes set angrily on his face, refusing to break eye contact with Pekka when he realizes there’s no sting, no pain following it. Pekka hadn’t hit him hard enough and Juuse’s making his disappointment known. Pekka feels a pang in his chest but quickly pulls himself together.

Juuse moves to bite down on Pekka’s hand again, but Pekka sees it coming, sees Juuse smiling and the fire in his eyes, and he cracks his hand harder against the side of Juuse’s face, the force of it stinging his own palm. Juuse gasps, moans, seemingly at once, Pekka’s thumb falling into his open mouth, tears beginning to well up in Juuse’s eyes.

Pekka can feel Juuse’s dick hard against his stomach, Juuse’s hips squirming underneath him, trying to find something to grind up against. Pekka loves him, always but especially in that moment—his insatiable, bratty, awful boyfriend.

“Are you ready to be a good puppy yet?” Pekka asks, thumb pressing down against Juuse’s tongue. 

Juuse manages a sound something like a ‘yes’, obscured by Pekka’s hand in his mouth.

“Good puppies don’t bite, Juuse,” Pekka says, feigning disappointment. 

Juuse looks like he’s going to cry. He tries to beg, plead, a stream of _‘I’ll be good’_ s but it’s jumbled up, incomprehensible because of the thumb still pressed deep in Juuse’s mouth.

“I’ll take care of you if you’re good,” Pekka says, grinding his thigh down onto Juuse’s dick, allowing him the slightest bit of teasing pressure.

Juuse moans and Pekka takes it as a yes, finally pulling his hand out of Juuse’s mouth and manhandling him until his own back is to the bed and Juuse’s seated on top of him. The look on Juuse’s face is a hilarious mix of confused and horny and Pekka wants nothing more than to take him apart, piece by piece, and kiss every inch of Juuse’s heart and soul.

“Go ahead,” Pekka says, pressing his thigh up between Juuse’s legs. “Hump my leg until you come, good boy.”

Juuse whines, loud and guttural, and Pekka can’t help his smile. Can’t help but feel happy and content when Juuse does just that, listens so prettily, does exactly as he’s told.

“Oh, good puppy,” Pekka says as Juuse drops down to his forearms, bracketing them next to Pekka’s head, hips squirming and humping at Pekka’s toned thigh with a gasp falling from his lips.

Pekka can tell that Juuse’s close, the frantic thrusts of his hips, the way his chest heaves every time he remembers to take a breath in. Pekka runs a hand through the short hair on the side of Juuse’s head, digs his fingertips in a bit at the nape of Juuse’s neck.

“Are you going to come for me?” Pekka asks, voice soft, the long fingers of one hand petting through Juuse’s soft hair, the other reaching up to cup his reddened cheek, to rub his thumb along where he’d struck. Juuse’s hips stutter, his eyes screw up, and he humps harder down onto Pekka’s thigh.

“You’ve been so good for me, Juuse,” Pekka says reverently, scritching at Juuse’s hair. “You can come whenever you want, my good puppy, so good for me.”

Juuse manages a few more thrusts before he’s coming all over Pekka’s thigh and hip, Pekka’s mouth pressing kisses against his jaw, whispered ‘ _I love you_ ’s making their way up deep from Pekka’s chest.

Juuse feels his energy leave him all at once, almost collapses down onto Pekka, smearing his come all over both of their midsections.

“You made such a mess out of us both,” Pekka says, chuckling. He runs a comforting hand down Juuse’s spine, petting at his warm, sweaty skin. “I should make you lick it up,” Pekka says teasingly. Juuse shivers.


End file.
